Biology Lessons
by hiding-in-the-alley
Summary: Raven was never supposed to grow up. But she survived, and now she's struggling to cope with her wacky demon hormones, and what it means for her future. Is there really no one who can help her find the truth? And what has all this got to do with Beast Boy's new body! Oh Azar, why does demon biology have to be so complicated?
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

So, as people who have read some of my other stories know, I have a horrible habit of starting stories and then disappearing, only to return with zero motivation to finish the aforementioned story. I'm sorry! I get distracted, and then I forget.

For those of you who haven't read any of my stuff before, please don't bother. I'm constantly improving my writing skills, and looking back on my half-assed efforts from years ago is embarrassing to say the least.

This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction. I watched the show when I was younger, before it got cancelled *soft sobbing in the background* and I picked up on it again with the arrival of Teen Titans GO! My younger brother loves the new show, but personally it makes me yearn for the days of old, when there were six members of the Hive Five, and Raven wasn't a fucking brony.

Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Beast Boy stood in front of his mirror, glaring at his reflection. God, he looked ridiculous. The green skin, fangs and pointed ears he could deal with (mostly because the ears were _total_ chick magnets), but the one thing he really hated about his body, was his body. Turning away from the mirror, Beast Boy sighed. Over the two years the Teen Titans had been together, he had watched as everyone around him grew up.

Robin had shot up, and would have been several inches taller than Starfire by now if her Tamaranian genes hadn't given her a slight advantage. Without her platform boots, the beautiful alien girl came up to just over Robin's eye level. The two had also grown out the way too, Robin beginning to pack some serious muscle weight, and Star's curves filling in, resulting in even more boys drooling over her in recent years. Raven had also grown up, but she had changed in ways that were slightly more subtle. Most of it was emotional for her, but she definitely didn't have that hourglass figure a few years ago. Even Cyborg had installed a few updates over the years!

But Beast Boy had remained exactly the same.

His shape shifting DNA messed with his genes as he got older, his growth slowly stunted as his animal senses heightened through puberty. At the ripe old age of 16, he noticed he had completely stopped growing. He no longer needed to cut his nails, his hair didn't grow, and he hadn't even started shaving, never mind stopped! He was still several inches shorter than Raven, and was just as skinny as he'd been when he joined the Titans at 14. In two years, Beast Boy had hardly grown three inches, or matured in any physical way what-so-ever. Any noticeable way, anyway.

With a sigh, Beast Boy turned away from the mirror. He knew what he had to do. His animal instincts were screaming the answer at him. Pulling his uniform over his head, Beast Boy left his room to find Robin.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean you're leaving?!" Cyborgs yell echoed through the Tower, his sentence punctuated by Starfire's uncontained sobs.<p>

Robin had called a meeting as soon as Beast Boy had explained his situation. He needed to leave as soon as possible, before he became a liability to the team. No one fully understood Beast Boy's powers, so taking any risks with them could potentially be very dangerous.

"Sorry Cy, but this is something I need to do. I can't stay like this forever!" The half-robot looked hurt, and Beast Boy sighed. He really didn't want to leave the Titans on bad terms. "I'm sorry, but you guys can't understand what it's like when hundreds of different animals all grow up in one body. This isn't something I can put you guys through. You all remember what happened when the Beast came for his first visit."

Raven stoic mask slipped for a fraction of a second, memories of the Beast carrying her through the sewers of Jump City flooding back to her. Although he never hurt her, rather protected her, she could remember the fear she felt in his presence. There was nothing of Garfield Logan left in that body when the Beast took over. You couldn't reason with him, you couldn't control him. Azar only knows what would happen if he were to surface, and Beast Boy couldn't claw back control.

"I've already approved Beast Boy's decision. Kid Flash and Jinx will be covering for him." The Titans leader spoke with authority, but a small frown tugged at his mouth. A sharp burst of sorrow emanated from him, before he remembered the empath in the room and stopped himself. But Raven hardly noticed his sorrow. Starfire's unbridled emotions were difficult to deal with at the best of times, but right now… Raven was surprised she was still standing. Cyborgs anger and worry didn't help her oncoming migraine either.

They were all going to miss that little green slime ball.

Up on the roof, the Titans said their goodbyes to Beast Boy one by one. A professional goodbye from Robin, a heartfelt word from Cy, and a bone-crushing bear hug from Starfire later, Raven stood before him. Beast Boy stuttered awkwardly, trying to fill the silence left by the half-demoness.

"Look, I know, uh, that is, well, we've been friends for, uh, y'know, and I just…" Beast Boy broke off with a sigh. He couldn't leave Raven without saying anything, damn it.

"I know you're not great with emotions and all just yet, so I get that you might not wanna give me a hug or anything, but uh…" He looked up at Raven, his face determined. "You're one of the coolest people I've ever met Raven. You mean a lot to me." Beast Boy turned towards the edge of the roof. Behind him, Raven slowly lifted her hood, her internal conflict clearly etched on her usually blank features.

"Beast Boy," Turning from the edge, Beast Boy was surprised to find himself enveloped in Ravens arms. Quickly recovering, he wrapped his arms around the taller girl. He didn't want to miss his opportunity. A hug from Raven was possible he best leaving gift he could wish to get.

"We'll miss you Garfield," her gravelly voice in his ear made him smile softly; two years, several near-death experiences, and an apocalypse later and her voice still sent shivers shooting down his spine. "All of us. Come home soon." Her lips brushed softly against his cheek just once, and she was gone.

Stepping backwards until he was on the very edge of the roof, Beast Boy regarded his team mates. He raised his arm in a salute, flashed his cheeky fanged grin, and took one last step back.

Seconds later, a green hawk rose gracefully into the sky, circled the roof once, and then let out a loud cry as it flew due west, its silhouette fading to a dot against the setting sun.

* * *

><p>Starfire had finally stopped crying. As much as she would miss Beast Boy, she had other things to worry about. There was a city to protect, after all. She was in the middle of preparing a face mask to reduce the horrible puffy eyes she would be sure to have tomorrow morning, when there was a small knock on her door.<p>

"Enter," Starfire said in an unusual monotone voice, not looking up from her work. Behind her, Raven allowed the door to slide closed behind her, biting at her lower lip.

"I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters. Obviously.**

Chapter Two

"_Enter," Starfire said in an unusual monotone voice, not looking up from her work. Behind her, Raven allowed the door to slide closed behind her, biting at her lower lip._

"_I need your help."_

_Starfire looked up at Raven, the only other girl on the team. They didn't have very much in common, but they were a team, a family. They needed to be able to depend on each other more than ever now._

"_Anything, friend Raven," Starfire gave a muted version of her normal beaming smile. "Would you care for the face mask? It will be most relaxing and therapeutic after this rather tiring of days."_

_Raven shook her head, studying the floor. "Not today Starfire. I have an issue I'm having trouble dealing with, and I think you're the best one to help me." Starfire's brow creased momentarily, but it soon cleared as realisation dawned._

"_This is regarding your feelings for friend Beast Boy, is it not?" Raven's head shot up, her short violet bob bouncing slightly._

"_How did you…"_

_Starfire laughed quietly. "Raven, we are the closest friends, are we not?" Raven nodded. "Then should it not be obvious that I can detect your immediate change in demeanour when the friend Beast Boy is present?" Raven chewed at her lip again. Feelings were not the easiest thing to deal with for her. For the first fifteen years of her life she had to keep them contained, controlled. But this new feeling, this emotion… it could not be contained._

_Sensing her friends worry, Starfire floated across the room to where the empath sat on the bed, nervously stroking the pink bed covers._

"_Friend Raven, do not fret. I understand your concerns. I am aware that expressing emotions remains to be most difficult for you. I will assist you in every way I can." Taking Raven's hands into her own, Starfire looked directly into her closest friends eyes, where she saw the tiniest spark of hope. "Us girls must be sticking together, friend Raven. You are truly more of a sister to me than Blackfire has ever been. I will be honoured to assist you."_

_For the first time since Beast Boy had left earlier that day, Raven smiled._

* * *

><p>"Titans, go!"<p>

Teens no longer, the four super heroes leapt into action.

Almost one year had passed since Beast Boy had left to reconnect with nature. Eleven months and 24 days actually, not that Raven was counting or anything. The demoness scrunched her nose in distaste at her clinginess. That green goofball had been in her mind more than ever over the past few weeks. Maybe because this was the first of her birthdays he had missed since… well, that apocalypse she almost caused.

"Raven, focus!" Jolted from her thoughts, Raven swooped down from her position hovering above the battlefield to blast See-More with a beam of black energy. The Hive Five were still struggling along, rather pathetically now that Jinx had dropped them like the scumbags they were. Although they were persistent, Raven had to give them that. Even after Jinx herself put them behind bars, for what everyone thought was the last time, they busted out again, back to their old tricks. All except Kydd Wykyd. He'd just… disappeared. After the breakout, he was nowhere to be found. No alerts, no sightings, no reports, nothing. And good riddance, thought Raven as she dodged an eyeblast from See-More's biogenetically engineered eye, a sneering grin on his face below it.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" The dark energy swept See-More off his feet and into a nearby dumpster. Raven quickly sealed it with a flick of her wrist, locking the criminal inside. She had barely lifted a finger during their little fight. Her powers grew stronger every day. Today especially, she could feel the hum of magic in her veins, pumping through her body. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and Azar, she felt good! But hidden in the corner of her mind, there was a tiny little part of her saying it just wasn't right without him.

Beast Boy.

See-More incapacitated for now, Raven turned her attention to observing her team mates. Robin, or rather Nightwing now, was facing off against Mammoth, lodging bird-a-rangs in the giant's back. With a roar Mammoth shook them off, only for them to explode at his feet. With a grunt and a huge thump, Mammoth hit the pavement, knocked over by the force of the surprise explosions.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Gizmo were facing off. Gizmo had produced an arsenal of weapons from his versatile jet-pack. Currently there were two different types of laser gun, six heat-seeking missiles, a machine gun and a chainsaw were pointed in Cyborgs direction. Gizmo couldn't have been any older than fourteen by now, but he was clearly enjoying this, a smug grin on his chubby little face. It was quickly wiped off as Cyborg quickly produced a rather small gun, and aimed it at the child genius' jet-pack. Before Gizmo could pull one of his many triggers, Cyborg had launched a tiny missile, which hit its target, blowing up Gizmo's jet-pack and sending him spiralling to the floor, a string of immature insults streaming from his mouth. Raven winced. His language had certainly got a lot more colourful recently.

Speaking of colourful, a green, orange and pink blur shot past Raven, aiming for the small crowd of Billy Numerous clones congregating on the street. With a decidedly feminine battle cry, Starfire wasted no time in blasting the clones to cinders. A wry smile graced Ravens lips as she watched the crowd of thieves attempt to escape her best friend's wrath, to no avail. The clones were falling left, right and centre, the loot they carried hitting the floor with soft thumps and metallic clangs. Raven and Starfire had been getting closer over the past year, and Raven couldn't help but feel proud watching her best friend effortlessly take down the petty criminal.

As she watched, she noticed a rogue Billy clone sneak up behind Starfire, a pipe in his raised hand. Shooting out a hand, Raven brought a heavy black fist down on his head, knocking him out. Something Starfire had said a while ago came to Ravens mind.

"_Us girls must be sticking together, friend Raven. You are truly more of a sister to me than Blackfire has ever been."_

That had been the night that Beast Boy had… oh Azar, Raven, you're in the middle of a battle!

Shaking her head, Raven dragged herself out of her memories, to observe the battle once more. It seemed as if the Hive Five, or rather, Hive Four, were all rounded up. Nightwing had secured them, standing watch with Starfire as Cyborg tapped at his wrist control panel, contacting the police. Everything seemed to be in order. But Raven couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…

Suddenly, a piercing cry sounded behind her, and Raven felt something barrel into her, knocking her out of the air. Raven attempted to right herself, only for something huge and white to batter her from the front. Now totally disorientated and blind, Raven surrounded herself with a shield, trying to get her bearings. The bubble Raven had created was transparent, but it cast everything seen outside of the bubble in an eerie black glow. From what Raven could see, she was under attack from two massive feathered wings.

_Angel._ Thought Raven. She quickly chanted her mantra, producing a ball of dark magic energy in her hands, and took down the shield. The energy ball flew past the wings that swept forward to pummel Raven, and hit its intended target. With a _whoomph_ Angel fell back, and Raven could see her clearly. She was a hell of a lot bigger now, that was for sure. She was no longer the wiry young girl Raven remembered freezing along with the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil, Angel now looked like a female bodybuilder. She could easily passed for an Amazonian, or even a Viking goddess, from Norse mythology. Angel still wore her silver helmet, but now a cascade of golden curls fell freely from underneath it, fanning out over her muscular back, protected by a matching silver breastplate. A blue skirt cut off above the knee, revealing muscular legs to match her defined arms. Angel's eyes glowed with a yellow fury, a painful grimace marring her pretty features.

The grimace soon turned to a snarl though, as Angel recovered from Ravens attack, and she threw herself forward. Raven met her halfway, and the two began to grapple in the air. Unable to use her hands, Raven brought up her legs to kick Angel in the stomach, but her plan failed when Angel brought her hands up to Ravens throat, attempting to throttle her. Panicking slightly, Raven hit Angel with a bolt of black energy from her chakra, but that only seemed to make her even more mad.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _Raven managed to choke out, and Angel was thrown off her.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, and hurried to help her friend. She was soon distracted, however, by a commotion on the ground. The Hive Five had broken out of their bindings, and had begun attacking the Titans, reinvigorated by the appearance of Angel. Raven was on her own.

Raven was throwing up small shields, trying to protect herself from Angels battering wings. They were huge, they were heavy, and they were causing some serious damage. With every blow, Raven could feel her strength, which was in abundance just a few minutes earlier, slowly drain away. How was she doing this?

"Give up, demon spawn. You may claim to be on the side of good, but I am the true servant of God!" Ravens eye's widened at Angel's words. She had always thought Angels name to be a result of her white feather wings, but if she claimed to be a true servant of God…

Angel was a blessed warrior. Or, at least, a descendant of one. A story the bible had conveniently left out, the blessed warriors came from ancient lore. They were misguided angels, who came to earth believing they were doing God's work. In reality, they caused grief and suffering wherever they went. They were still angels of God though, misguided or not, and as such they were required to fight for Heaven against the tortured souls Satan sent after them on Earth. They were fierce warriors, and they could match even the highest demons blow for blow. This explained how Angel was managing to drain Raven's strength so quickly.

Raven was so distracted by this realisation, she didn't notice Angel slowly coming closer, or the small knife she had produced from her belt. A twisted grin danced across Angels face, her yellow eyes glowing brighter.

"Raven!" An unfamiliar male voice startled Raven. Too late, she realised what Angel was doing, and she screamed in agony as the knife was plunged into her side. A nasty snarl ripped from Angel's throat as she twisted the dagger, and Raven's weakened shields dropped. Wide eyed, Raven stared at Angel in disbelief. She just had time to notice the crucifix balanced on Angel's collarbone before she was ripped away from her.

Raven's vision began to cloud, and she knew she had begun to hallucinate when a pterodactyl, its wings far outspanning Angel's, began angrily tearing at the blessed warrior while she shrieked. Black edged her view as Raven fought for consciousness, one hand pressed against the wound in her side.

"Raven! Please friend, stay conscious!" Raven found herself in Starfire's arms, and she realised she had been falling. Trying to free herself, Raven tried to explain that she had to stop Angel, but the Tameranian princess pushed her gently back down. "Do not struggle, friend. You will only aggravate the wound."

Raven's last view was of Angel falling from the sky, a hawk in pursuit. "_Huh, funny_," she thought, as the black clouded her vision further, "_The last hawk I saw was Beast Boy…"_

And then all was dark.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I am overwhelmed by the reaction I got to the first chapter, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed!<p> 


End file.
